


Be Alright

by B_R_Storm



Series: The House on 460 W. Sanders Street And What Happened There [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crime, Drinking, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so bad at tags ignore me, Infidelity, M/M, Patton cheats on Remy and it hurts, Roman is an instigator, Sad, This hurts, dang some pain, i'm bad at things, ooh ouchy dawg, why do I create pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_R_Storm/pseuds/B_R_Storm
Summary: Patton made a bad decision and Remy knows.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: The House on 460 W. Sanders Street And What Happened There [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133366





	Be Alright

_ Patton had stopped caring. He hadn’t spoken to Remy in what felt like weeks. He’d drifted past his love, unworthy of feeling so close to someone else. Unworthy of being in the presence of someone so good, someone so loving. He didn’t deserve Remy.He kept himself away, away from the temptation of falling back in love. Remy wouldn’t love him after the thing he’d done. Not after losing the ring, the one thing he’d been counting on, not after refusing to talk to him and drifting away, especially not after destroying everything they held dear. He couldn’t stand himself.  _

_ He was heading out again, to avoid Remy, and to maybe buy groceries if he could muster the strength. Rounding the corner into the living room, he stopped. Something felt wrong. He looked up from the ground to see Remy’s sad and teary eyes, he looked away from him. No doubt it was Patton’s fault. Something had finally happened, the dam had broken. He couldn’t hide any more. Patton reached for his hand but it was cold and Remy pulled away again.  _

_ “What's on your mind?” _

_ “you made a dumb mistake.” Remy was shaking, tears beginning to spill down his face. “You said the cigarettes on the counter were your friend's. I think I’d call him a little bit more than that.”  _

_ Patton felt the color draining from my face. _

_ “I thought you loved me - -”  _

_ “I do love you!”  _

_ “It’s over Pat. The jig is up.”  _

_ “I didn’t mean to do that. To hurt you. I didn’t want it like that but it just happened.” He twisted his fingers together anxiously. _

_ “It doesn't matter, here’s my key. All my stuff is packed, and loaded into the car. I’ll be out of here before you even notice. Not that you notice much of anything anymore.”  _

_ “No, please no. Darling please I can fix this, I’m sorry. I never meant to. I’m sorry.” Patton held his breath as he waited for Remy to reconsider.  _

_ “Did you think saying I’m sorry would make it alright?” His tone was flat, level, like an unknowingly deep lake, calm on the surface, with a depth that made Patton shudder. “You couldn’t even tell me yourself you bastard! Remus called me, said he wanted to talk to me about something. Said it was really important. I met him at the diner and he said he was real sorry and that he didn’t know really that we were even still together. He said he came by to return the dish you’d left at the book club. He said stuff happened and that he didn’t mean anything by it. I didn’t believe him. I mean, it’s surely not Remus’ fault his brain is the way it is but that doesn’t mean I trust him. So I asked to look back at all the messages you'd sent, and I know it wasn't right, and it’s been fucking with my head.”  _

_ Patton looked down at his hands, he’d been unconsciously picked at his nails again, the skin around it was red with irritation. He felt his lip begin to tremble.  _

_ “I want to see the messages again. On your phone.”  _

_ “Can’t. Everything’s deleted, it’s the past. It’s gone.” He stepped forward to cradle Remy’s face. He didn’t respond to the touch, in fact he seemed entirely like he didn’t realize that Patton was there. “I’m sorry my love.”  _

_ Remy let out a self deprecating laugh. “It's not the fact that you kissed him, it's the feeling of betrayal, that I just can't seem to shake and everything I know tells me that I should walk away.”  _

_ “Please, I just want you to stay.”  _

_ “I can’t. I’m sorry Patton but I can’t. Maybe when you’re better. You should get some therapy, I’m gonna go.”  _

_ “Remy you put your everything into this, I should be leaving.”  _

_ “Don’t you think I know that? Don’t you think that it hurts me to be leaving? You think I want to go?” He turned around, stalking out the door.  _

_ Patton collapsed onto the couch, his head in his hands. It was horrible to see the love of his life out the door. Not that he didn’t deserve it. He rubbed his temples. He didn't know what to do, he'd just lost the best thing to ever happen to him, and there was no way of ever getting him back.  _

_ With a sigh, Patton made a call. He didn't want to hear from Remus, not after what had happened. But Remus' brother had always been kind to him. Roman was a good friend, and a good friend would be nice.  _

_ "Hey Ro!" He tried to sound cheerful, but his voice cracked and his pain leaked through.  _

_ "Pat, what's wrong man? Do you need me to come over?" _

_ "I- - I'd like that."  _

_ "Good. Good. See you in a few." Click.  _

_ Roman was over in four minutes, the concern clear on his face. He'd brought with him some food and quickly dropped it on his counter and sat down next to him.  _

_ Patton gave him a quick explanation of what had happened.  _

_ Roman sighed, "I know you love him, but it's over, mate. It's never easy to walk away, but let him go, It'll be okay."  _

_ "It hurts Roman, it hurts so bad, it hurts like nothing I've ever felt before."  _

_ "It's gonna hurt for a bit of time. So bottoms up, let's forget tonight?"  _

_ "I don't know Ro, I just- -" _

_ "You'll find another and you'll be just fine, let him go."  _

_ "I can't! He was the best thing that ever happened to me!"  _

_ "That sounds like something a sober person would say. Let's go."  _

_ Despite his misgivings and his entire list of refusals, he found himself seated in a booth at the town bar. Roman ordered something and passed it off to him.  _

_ "Here drink this, nothing heals the past like whiskey and time I guess. And no one can steal the love you're born to find."  _

_ He raised his glass for a cheer, "So bottoms up, let's forget today." _

_ Patton decided to indulge him, and clinked the glasses together with a smile. He took a sip and pulled a face at the burn. He couldn't understand how anyone could like this.  _

_ "Besides," Roman smacked his lips after this drink. "You'll find another and you'll be just fine, just let him go. You'll be alright."  _

_ Patton didn't believe him, but he took another drink. It felt like it went down easier. He tried another sip. It felt nice to do this. He didn't need love or care or people. Drinking was fine. That was good. He sighed and took another drink.  _

  
  


_ Let him go. Alright. It'll be okay.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments/suggestions they're always appreciated!!


End file.
